<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【铁虫】白色风信子与香槟玫瑰(性转虫/慎入) by chanlamting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108202">【铁虫】白色风信子与香槟玫瑰(性转虫/慎入)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlamting/pseuds/chanlamting'>chanlamting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Peter Parker, Description of female reproductive organs, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Top Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlamting/pseuds/chanlamting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>请各位在阅读前仔细阅读预警——</p><p>1. 这篇文章是托尼配性转虫(Petra Parker)，基调是PWP小甜饼，整体OOC。托尼暗恋佩特拉，但碍于年龄不敢表露爱慕，所以小甜饼中带点黑巧克力般的苦涩感；<br/>2. 背景是电影《蜘蛛侠：返校日》后，但反派不是丽兹(Liz Toomes)她爸，佩特拉和丽兹是闺蜜；<br/>3. 佩特拉会和原创人物学长维克多谈恋爱，会献出初吻，但之后会分手，成为佩特拉和托尼关系的助燃剂；<br/>4. 没有内战和无限之战，复仇者是个大家庭，全员除了托尼和佩特拉之外，全部友情亲情向；<br/>5. 托尼和佩珀(Pepper Potts)有过一段情，曾经在记者会上向她求婚，但火速取消订婚，两人走亲情向；<br/>6. 有女性(器官)描述。</p><p>预警大概就是这样，另外说一说我的创作灵感，来自Clean Bandit-Baby (feat. Marina &amp; Luis Fonsi)，一首关于百合的歌，建议各位听一听，看一看MV还有歌词，是一首具有异国风情又悲伤唯美的歌曲。另外一首介绍食用的BGM是Lana Del Rey-Young and Beautiful，相信应该都听过吧？除此之外，我想些这篇文的原因是我突然很想看性转虫穿上礼服和托尼在毕业舞会里跳舞，这部分剧情的建议食用BGM是Ed Sheeran-Perfect。</p><p>感谢大家阅读魔鬼作者的话痨简介，以上。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>托尼不知道这一切是什么时候发生的——他发现自己喜欢上那个女孩。</p><p>撇除她那身超能力，佩特拉·帕克毫无疑问是一名普通的美国女孩，刚成为蜘蛛女侠没多久，几乎和她念上高中的时间差不多。</p><p>或许是从他开始干涉佩特拉的私人生活起吧——他发誓那时候只不过是想关心她的成长，以长辈的态度。</p><p>佩特拉在通常情况下是一名乖巧而且成绩优秀的学生，但只要牵涉到英雄的职业，她就有自己的坚持。托尼曾为此头疼许久，但最终只能做出退让，既然佩特拉没有一身高科技装备都敢单打独斗，那么托尼只能尽给予她最多的保护。</p><p>虽然战衣的AI凯伦是出自托尼之手，但托尼不会过度干涉佩特拉的选择，除非她身陷险境。托尼是一名成熟的成年人，他承认自己缺点很多，控制欲也很强，但他对于佩特拉还是给予了特别多的宽容和耐性。</p><p>在跌跌撞撞中，托尼养成关心佩特拉的习惯，他偶尔会留意佩特拉在学校的学习状况和课外活动，频率从每个月到每个星期。不得不说，看着一个孩子长大，尤其是你正在用心栽培对方，这是一件治愈的事情。托尼甚至专门开了一个档案记录佩特拉的成长。</p><p>一见钟情只发生在故事里头，托尼对这套嗤之以鼻。但他不得不说，他被佩特拉吸引了。</p><p>托尼是一位成年人，应该有正常的社交和解决生理需求的渠道，而非对着星期五定期传来的照片产生悸动。这不是单纯指生理上的性冲动，他已经过了那段冲动的年纪很久了——但他的心跳加速了。</p><p>佩特拉在高中里有社团活动，她在一次例行跳水练习中被拍了一张照片，估计是社团一些日常记录照片，里面佩特拉浮出水面，对着镜头那一面的人露出笑容，不该露的地方都没有，但是托尼却被吸引住目光了。</p><p>照片中的佩特拉笑容明媚且充满活力，和花花公子的封面女郎一点都不一样，照片没有任何一丝色情暗示的含义。</p><p>佩特拉的深度近视被蜘蛛基因修复好了，但她依旧习惯鼻梁上架着一副眼镜，模仿超人的低调。托尼不是没有见过佩特拉不戴眼镜的样子，但次数很少。托尼称呼她为孩子，因为她无论外表或想法都过于稚气，偶尔让他恼怒，偶尔让他会心一笑，但从来没有让他产生一个吻的欲望。</p><p>托尼这才惊觉，女孩正在长大，她开始卸下一身稚气，变得越来越美丽动人了。</p><p>托尼在工作室里发呆了一段时间，然后让星期五把照片收录到佩特拉的成长档案里头。</p><p>在复仇者的训练下，佩特拉开始平衡英雄生活和私人生活，在成年超英的庇护下，她开始享受这个年纪该有的生活。斯蒂夫建议她加入学校的社团活动，娜塔莎和她讨论美妆时尚，旺达陪她一起练习烘焙。佩特拉开始学会了打扮，她在学校里不再只是毫无存在感的书呆子，她能与同性一起开心地讨论近期彩妆，也能在篮球赛场上获得胜利，她开始被异性追求。</p><p>佩特拉和托尼有通讯的习惯，青少年的活力在她身上表现得淋漓尽致，她总是给托尼报告自己的日常生活，包括梅的一顿早餐、路边一只晒太阳的胖橘猫、纽约的日落、社团训练的照片。</p><p>『斯塔克先生，我刚刚被表白了……怎么办？我该拒绝吗？我现在躲在厕所里，我好慌呀！』</p><p>托尼今天被佩珀拉去SI开例行的董事会议，他之前已经落跑了五六次，这次终于抵挡不住盛怒的佩珀，低着头过来开会了。他百般无聊地玩着手机小游戏，然后通讯软体就收到佩特拉的日常生活报道，点开一看却看到这条讯息。</p><p>托尼在手机键盘上犹豫了好一会儿，他猜到佩特拉会找他聊这种事情的原因，一是她十分焦急，二是娜塔莎了旺达目前正在执行外派任务。而斯蒂夫对佩特拉来说也不像是适合的讨论人选，更何况斯蒂夫根本没办法适应佩特拉的光速打字能力。至于梅婶——佩特拉觉得梅婶肯定会鼓励她答应的，梅婶的意大利血统让她有种天生的浪漫情怀。撇除这么多位人选，托尼已经是最适合讨论的人选了。</p><p>一种被觊觎的危机感涌上心头，但阅历和理智让他冷静下来。</p><p>『如果对方人品不错，那就试试吧！你该享受一下年轻人间的恋爱，但记得要保护自己，有什么不对劲马上通知我们，你知道你婶婶还有复仇者们都很关心你。』</p><p>托尼编辑了这段文字，生怕自己后悔般迅速点击发送，然后盖上手机屏幕，任由手机如何振动都不敢再拿起来看。</p><p>明明已经重新拥有一颗健康的心脏了，但托尼却清楚感受到胸口的烦闷。</p><p>佩珀一直一心二用地观察着托尼，她对托尼后半期开始认真听季度汇报而感到惊讶——他到底在手机里看到了什么？</p><p>会议结束后，作为行政总裁的佩珀并没有结束一日的工作，而托尼则自行离开了，佩珀没有机会问托尼刚才到底发生了什么事。</p><p>托尼拿起手机，他收到了好几段佩特拉传来的讯息。</p><p>『斯塔克先生，我答应啦！』</p><p>『他比我高一个年纪，是篮球队的！』</p><p>『他叫维克多，人好像不错呢！』</p><p>『斯塔克先生，你在开会吗？那我先不打扰你啦！』</p><p>托尼看着手机屏幕发呆，然后开始编辑讯息：『好好享受高中生活吧，孩子。』</p><p>托尼在调查那个男孩的资料时告诉自己，他只是在关心后辈而已。</p><p>来自中产家庭，学业成绩和体育成绩都很不错，和佩特拉有相通的爱好，性格很好，人缘不错，看起来一切都和佩特拉很相配。</p><p>佩特拉的社交网站上开始出现了她和男朋友的合照，托尼悄悄设了第一时间通知，所以只要佩特拉一发布新消息他就会看到。佩特拉不再佩戴眼镜，衣着品味产生了许多变化，她的笑容变多了，社交圈变广了，但她依旧乐于和托尼分享自己的生活。</p><p>『斯塔克先生，是你让娜塔莎和旺达带我去逛街的吗？娜塔莎说你给了她黑卡，让她帮我选衣服！』</p><p>『提前祝你生日快乐，喜欢什么都可以买，不用给我客气。』</p><p>『可是……这样不太好吧？我是说，娜塔莎和旺达带我逛的都是奢侈品店啊！』</p><p>隔着屏幕都能感受到佩特拉的抓狂，托尼忍不住笑了，他直接拨通了视讯电话，佩特拉果然手忙脚乱地接通了，引入眼帘的是佩特拉的半张脸，身后的娜塔莎和旺达正认真挑选着——内衣。</p><p>「等等！抱歉，斯塔克先生——娜塔莎、旺达，我先出去一下，很快回来！」</p><p>佩特拉喘着气冲出内衣店，她的脸重新印在屏幕上，脸都红了。</p><p>「孩子，我陪女伴逛内衣店的经验比你还要多，你紧张什么？」托尼用开玩笑的语气缓和气氛，事实上他的紧张不比佩特拉少，明明以前陪女伴逛内衣店都能暧昧地提供意见。</p><p>「可是这真的太奇怪了！」佩特拉真想回到一分钟前，打死那个手残的自己！</p><p>「好了，女孩，让娜塔莎和旺达带你去享受购物的乐趣，你身上的战衣价值比这些奢侈品高多了，你还不是照样穿着它穿梭在纽约街头？」</p><p>「这哪一样啊！」佩特拉快崩溃了，她觉得贫穷限制了自己的想象，她是在无法了解托尼的富豪想法啊！</p><p>佩特拉的表情给托尼带来不少乐趣，但托尼玩笑归玩笑，他还是提出了长辈该关心的话题：「我还是得不厌其烦地提醒一下，虽然你男朋友已经满十八岁了，但你还没有，不要因为一时情绪高涨而把自己交出去，好吗？」</p><p>「天啊！斯塔克先生！」佩特拉快尴尬地原地尖叫：「我真的会保护自己！真的！」</p><p>「好了，我要去工作了，你和娜塔莎她们慢慢挑吧！」</p><p>结束通讯，托尼这才展现出满身的不自在，他给娜塔莎黑卡不是毫无缘由的，他可是为女孩亲自设计战衣的人，经过检查可能和蜘蛛基因有关系——佩特拉好像迎来新的发育时期。看着那有明显变化的三围，感谢花花公子的超能力，他能想象到，所以他委婉地拜托娜塔莎和旺达帮佩特拉挑一些新的衣物，结果毫不意外地得到调侃——「你以为别人家漂亮的婶婶不会操心这些事情吗？」</p><p>托尼记得那时候他板着脸宛如美国队长，一本正经地让娜塔莎试探一下佩特拉和她男朋友的进度，美曰其名是关心后辈不忍她受到欺骗。</p><p>在工作室里，托尼放下手头工作，忍不住捂住自己的脸，对于佩特拉的成长，他有点欣喜，又有点心酸，更感到罪恶，但他该死地没办法强迫自己转移视线！那个女孩似乎永远都有办法抓住他所有的关注，还不知不觉地抓住了他的心，只是她从来不曾察觉。</p><p>佩特拉在生日当天和自己男朋友还有一些同学一起出去玩了，她和维克多有了第一次接吻，但双方都没有更进一步，对方甚至早早地把她送回家了，举动可以说是十分贴心绅士。</p><p>洗完澡回到房间，佩特拉发现自己的书桌上多了一株未发芽的植物，它被一层透明的防护罩包围了，佩特拉还没拿起卡片看就已经猜到是谁送的了。</p><p>『生日快乐，孩子。 From T.S.』</p><p>这是一株未发芽的风信子，托尼甚至为它设计了一个精细的防护装置，确保它拥有最佳的土壤肥力、湿度和温度，佩特拉需要做的只是放在书桌靠窗户的地方，偶尔往水槽里补充一些清水。</p><p>佩特拉很喜欢这株风信子，她让凯伦替她记录风信子的生长，她十分期待开花的那天。</p><p>娜塔莎很早之前就察觉托尼的异样了，在托尼选择送出一株风信子时，她基本上就确定了一半，另一半是等佩特拉把开花的风信子拍照，并且放上社交网站时确定的。</p><p>那是一株白色的风信子，花语是「不敢表露的爱」。</p><p>娜塔莎知道这不是托尼随意选择的礼物，佩特拉对他来说是不一样的。</p><p>但是看到佩特拉主页上与男朋友的合照，娜塔莎忍不住叹气，那个不羁的花花公子沦陷了，他深陷囹圄，同时止步不前。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>托尼接到了一通梅的来电，他平时会和梅交流一下佩特拉的学业以及英雄生活，但是梅不会在将近凌晨的时候打过来。</p><p>「佩特拉在你那边吗？我打不通她手机，她到现在还没回家！」</p><p>托尼安慰抓狂的婶婶，询问了一下佩特拉最近是否有异样，并且承诺会亲自把佩特拉送回家。</p><p>星期五迅速回馈了佩特拉的定位，并且表示女孩并未陷入危险，她只是坐在纽约某栋高层建筑物的顶楼上发呆。</p><p>托尼降落在女孩身后，女孩正低着头坐在顶楼边缘，就像那些收到打击有轻声念头的人一样，托尼承认他被吓到了。</p><p>没有质问，没有愤怒，托尼小心翼翼地坐在女孩身边。</p><p>「佩特拉，发生什么事了？梅打不通你的手机，她很担心你。」托尼声线尽量温柔，他察觉到佩特拉受到了打击。</p><p>「手机没电了，我让凯伦开了免扰模式。」佩特拉的声音很沙哑，刚才肯定哭过了，但她现在不愿意抬头看托尼。</p><p>「发生什么事了？能对我说吗？」托尼轻轻搂住佩特拉的肩膀，让她靠在自己身边，像个可靠的长辈一样安慰她。</p><p>「斯塔克先生，你还记得维克多吗？」</p><p>「我记得他，他对你做了什么吗？」托尼尽量让自己保持冷静，尽管他脑子里已经产生了十几个报复那个男孩的方案，希望他的女孩并没有受到什么不该有的伤害，斯塔克的法务团队随时恭候。</p><p>「我们分手了。」佩特拉忍不住抽泣，她说服自己这只是一件小事，但她还是觉得难过。</p><p>「除此之外呢？他有没有做出对不起你的事情？」</p><p>佩特拉摇摇头：「他很好，他只是无法忍受我一直对他隐瞒着一些事情，他很失望我不信任他。」</p><p>「呵，他有什么好失望的？」托尼冷笑一声，然后继续安慰佩特拉：「你继续隐瞒身份没有错，那是为了保护好身边的人。佩特拉，你很好，是那个男孩是个蠢货才会和你提分手！」</p><p>佩特拉抽了抽鼻子：「我知道，可是我忍不住想哭，是我不够坚强。」</p><p>托尼摸了摸佩特拉凌乱的卷发，享受了柔软的触感，然后忍不住在女孩额头上落下一个吻。</p><p>「你值得更好，佩特拉，永远都不要否认自己，我总是为你感到骄傲。」</p><p>佩特拉终于抬起头，她眼睛有点红肿，刚才哭得太厉害，又吹了风，看起来惨兮兮的，但托尼毫不介意地替她擦掉泪痕。</p><p>「听着，佩特拉，你才刚满十七岁，路还很长，不过是一个前男友而已，以后只会有更优秀的人想追求你，你将来会和一个爱你的人结婚，甚至会有孩子，到时候你回过头来，就会觉得这根本没什么的。」</p><p>下车之前，佩特拉主动抱住托尼，她趴在年长者的胸膛上，托尼毫不在意地轻拍她的背，她感受着温暖和安全，心情果然平复了不少。</p><p>「斯塔克先生不是想给我开车门吗？」佩特拉最后甚至有心情开起玩笑来，托尼就知道她恢复了。</p><p>「小女孩，你今天毁了我一件最喜欢的衬衫，最好别得寸进尺！」</p><p>佩特拉依旧笑嘻嘻地，她早就习惯了托尼的说话风格，俏皮地说了一句晚安就上楼了。</p><p>看着佩特拉房间的灯被打开，看到女孩特意在窗户前给他挥了挥手，他才让哈皮开车离开。</p><p>托尼今晚的睡眠状况十分反复，他想起晚上和佩特拉的对话，他为佩特拉的哭泣而感到心痛，同时为佩特拉分手了而感到欣喜。但是想到佩特拉以后可能会和其他人开始一段新恋情，托尼的心情又酸涩起来。</p><p>说到底，他只不过是个胆小鬼，他不敢在佩特拉面前表露出任何一丝爱慕，他怕自己会吓走女孩。他不年轻了，佩特拉还小，女孩永远都值得更好。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>恢复单身后，佩特拉的生活并没有受到任何影响，她明白到自己和维克多只是不适合而已，并不代表两人分手后再也不能互相打招呼，做朋友。但是她身边的朋友似乎依旧提心吊胆，害怕佩特拉会做傻事。她的学姐丽兹特别关心她，总是和米歇尔轮流陪在佩特拉身边，包括陪丽兹去她拿到Offer的纽约大学视察环境。</p><p>结束了一个上午的行程，丽兹和米歇尔应佩特拉的邀请，去她一起做点心当下午茶吃，顺便可以聊一聊最近的流行彩妆，米歇尔严肃表示她对此毫无兴趣，但还是去了佩特拉家里。</p><p>丽兹和米歇尔正待在佩特拉的房间里，佩特拉给两人端来了饮料。</p><p>「佩特拉，其实我想问你一个问题很久了。」丽兹指着佩特拉桌面上的风信子： 「我记得这株风信子是你的生日礼物吧？那时候你已经和维克多在一起一段时间了，那这是谁送给你的？」</p><p>佩特拉觉得奇怪：「怎么了？这株风信子是谁送的，和维克多有什么关系？」</p><p>「噢，看来我们的小佩特拉很受欢迎嘛！」丽兹忍不住揉了揉佩特拉两颊的肉：「白色风信子的花语是『不敢表露的爱』呀！如果这个男孩目前还单身，我觉得你和他试一试也不错！」</p><p>佩特拉呆愣地看着那株风信子，因为科技的手段，所以这株风信子生长地很健康，开花频率很高，花期也比一般风信子长。</p><p>米歇尔的关注点并不是风信子本身，而是风信子外那个明显是高科技产品的保护罩。</p><p>「托尼·斯塔克。」米歇尔突然说出这个名字，吓得佩特拉差点碰倒饮料。</p><p>「米歇尔？怎么提起托尼·斯塔克了？」丽兹不明所以地看着米歇尔。</p><p>「那株风信子是托尼·斯塔克送的。」看到佩特拉的表情，米歇尔笃定自己的推理。</p><p>虽然之后丽兹把话题转移回流行彩妆，但佩特拉明显心不在焉，丽兹和米歇尔吃完晚餐后离开，佩特拉就坐在书桌前盯着风信子继续发愣。</p><p>手机震动了一下，佩特拉点开屏幕，看到讯息发送者是托尼，差点把手机都扔了出去。</p><p>『嘿，孩子，今天过得怎样？我记得你说今天要陪高年级学姐去纽约大学视察。』</p><p>噢，对了，今天和托尼的最后联系时间是中午之前，她整个下午和晚上都没有给托尼发过一则消息，这明显不合常理，所以托尼主动发消息过来了。</p><p>佩特拉罕有地没有马上回复，她发现自己的心跳加速，脸颊温度提高。</p><p>不讨厌，不恶心，似乎还有点欣喜。</p><p>佩特拉好歹也是谈过一次恋爱的女孩，维克多偶尔也会带给她心动的感觉，但从来没有这次这么强烈。</p><p>可是，有可能斯塔克先生并不知道白色风信子的花语吧！</p><p>佩特拉有点无措，她害怕自己会误会了托尼，毕竟托尼对她来说是一位很好的长辈，如果产生了这种误会的话会很尴尬！</p><p>手机画面弹出了视讯要求，佩特拉下意识地点了通过，但是看到托尼的脸却脑子一片空白。</p><p>「佩特拉？我以为你是睡了才不回我的消息。」</p><p>托尼带着笑意的声音让佩特拉紧张了起来，她结结巴巴地对托尼说起今天的日常。</p><p>佩特拉的表现有点奇怪，但托尼并没有深问，孩子总得有点自己的小秘密，大人总不能永远把他们拢在掌心中。</p><p>「你们学校这届的毕业晚会也差不多要开始了吧？有受到邀请吗？我想娜塔莎和旺达应该很乐意替你挑选礼服的。」托尼突然提起这个话题，今天之前的佩特拉只会认为托尼在关心她，但现在的佩特拉却好像听出了其他意思来。</p><p>难道对方是在试探自己，现在有没有心仪的对象吗？</p><p>「有几个这一届的毕业生邀请过我，不过我拒绝了。」佩特拉诚实地回答道。</p><p>「为什么不去？毕业晚会不是每个高中生都梦寐以求的事情吗？」</p><p>「反正明年也轮到我了，而且我和他们也不太熟。」</p><p>佩特拉尝试把话题朝轻松的方面发展，可是托尼接下来的问题却让她再度紧张起来。</p><p>「那明年你想邀请谁？」</p><p>「我……我没有想过，明年再说吧！」佩特拉含糊地回应过去，托尼知道女孩害羞了，他也没有继续问。</p><p>两人又聊了一会儿，托尼开始关心佩特拉将来的大学志愿，气氛又轻松了起来。</p><p>「好了，你也差不多要休息了！晚安，佩特拉。」</p><p>「晚安，斯塔克先生，你也不要太晚睡！」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>生活似乎产生了那么一点变化，又好像没有——当佩特拉开始悄悄注意托尼的一举一动事，她却没办法确定托尼的想法。</p><p>他对自己就真的像是一个可靠的长辈一样，对自己没有任何一丝暧昧。</p><p>可是佩特拉却忍不住胡思乱想，她的感觉很矛盾，有点期待又不敢试探，难道要主动问对方吗？还是说，再过一段时间，她主动告白？可是她害怕自己会被拒绝！</p><p>佩特拉发现自己并不是毫不动心，她知道自己享受托尼的关心。她记得失恋的那一晚，托尼特意出来找她，让她靠在他胸膛哭泣，还吻过她的额头。她觉得自己很贪婪，她想继续获得这种关注。</p><p>再等等吧！</p><p>佩特拉告诉自己，等到她下一个生日，等到她十八岁，她就下决定，即使是个误会，被拒绝了她都不后悔！</p><p>时间匆匆走到八月盛夏，佩特拉再次收到一株花。</p><p>这是一株永生花，就像《美女与野兽》里面被玻璃罩小心翼翼保护着的魔法玫瑰一样，那是一株香槟玫瑰。</p><p>卡片一如既往地有着一句托尼亲笔写的话：</p><p>『成年人，生日快乐！ From T.S.』</p><p>手机不断震动，一过凌晨就有大量讯息涌进手机，但佩特拉却第一时间点开托尼的讯息。</p><p>『虽然你已经成年了，但我还是要提醒你，二十一岁才是合法的喝酒年龄，祝你玩得开心！』</p><p>佩特拉看完讯息后并没有急着回复，她反而急着上网查找香槟玫瑰的花语，看到答案时，她再三确定这是一株香槟玫瑰，意思是——「爱上你是我今生最大的幸福，想你是我最甜蜜的痛苦，和你在一起是我的骄傲，没有你的我就像一只迷失了航线的船。」</p><p>心情难以平静，佩特拉的心跳跳速很快，她久久没有回复，但通讯软体却显示着她在线中，于是她又接到托尼的来电了。</p><p>「我知道你很开心，不过别玩得忘形了！」</p><p>「明天我才约了朋友，我没打算通宵庆祝生日。」</p><p>今年的八月十日正好是周六，她可以玩上一整天，但她现在却没心思想早上起来后和朋友的计划，她现在想见托尼，她想知道答案！</p><p>「斯塔克先生……你现在有空吗？」</p><p>「怎么了？」</p><p>「我……我能现在见你吗？」佩特拉鼓起勇气问道。</p><p>屏幕里的托尼没有立即回应，但佩特拉直觉他不会拒绝。</p><p>「好，等我十分钟。」</p><p>佩特拉不断地看着手机时间，事实上托尼五分钟就到了，他穿着新增了隐形模式的纳米战甲出现在佩特拉房间的窗户外。</p><p>「斯塔克先生！」佩特拉打开窗户让他进来，她记得这套战甲，这是她协助托尼制作出来的，她在这个过程里学到了许多，甚至被允许自己研究和设计自己的蜘蛛战衣。</p><p>「礼物喜欢吗？」托尼在窗户外就能看到佩特拉书桌上的两株花，风信子好好地开着，特殊的保护罩让它的芬芳散发了出来，而那株香槟玫瑰则被放在旁边。</p><p>佩特拉现在穿着睡衣，她正站在托尼面前，抬起头认真地看着他回应。</p><p>「斯塔克先生，我很喜欢这份礼物，谢谢你！」</p><p>托尼微笑道：「喜欢就好！对了，我帮你的新战衣加了点新玩意，你有空可以过来试一试，我保证你会喜欢！」</p><p>佩特拉这次没有因为新战衣而兴奋地黏上天花板，这让托尼觉得不对劲，他隐约察觉到佩特拉的变化，但他不敢猜下去，他害怕知道答案，但他现在似乎就会马上获得答案。</p><p>「斯塔克先生，你是不是清楚这两株花的花语？」</p><p>佩特拉知道了。</p><p>托尼再也难以保持冷静理智的态度，他现在就想冲动一回，把话说清楚。</p><p>「我很清楚。」</p><p>佩特拉继续看着托尼的眼睛，她想托尼继续说下去。</p><p>「白色风信子的花语是——」</p><p>「不敢表露的爱。」</p><p>「不敢表露的爱。」</p><p>两人异口同声，而佩特拉紧接着问道：「斯塔克先生，那香槟玫瑰呢？」</p><p>托尼紧张地抿嘴，但开始开口回答了。</p><p>「爱上你是我今生最大的幸福——」</p><p>「想你是我最甜蜜的痛苦——」</p><p>「——和你在一起是我的骄傲，没有你的我就像一只迷失了航线的船。」佩特拉轻声接过下面的内容。</p><p>「斯塔克先生，你从曾经说过，你总是为我感到骄傲。」</p><p>佩特拉上前一步，托尼只要抬手就能把她拥入怀，而他这么做了，佩特拉也这么做了。</p><p>「是的，我总是为你感到骄傲，佩特拉。」</p><p>纳米战甲早已被收回，托尼和佩特拉互相拥抱着。</p><p>「斯塔克先生，我能和你在一起吗？」</p><p>「佩特拉，你才刚成年……」</p><p>佩特拉抬起头，一个吻轻轻落在托尼的嘴唇上。</p><p>「我对你来说年纪太大了。」托尼语气轻叹地把下一句说出来。</p><p>「你没有躲开我的吻。」</p><p>佩特拉没等托尼回应，又再度吻了上去，这次并不是蜻蜓点水，她的舌头轻轻地舔了舔托尼的唇，毫无难度地进入了托尼的口腔，与他的舌头轻轻交缠。</p><p>这个吻很温柔，佩特拉能感受到托尼对她的珍重，这种感觉一点一点地填满了她的心房。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>托尼和佩特拉在一起了，他们并没有大肆宣布关系。托尼很注重佩特拉的隐私，他不允许任何人打扰他的女孩。但是，在托尼和佩特拉身边的人都察觉到两人的变化。</p><p>娜塔莎结束训练后无聊地划手机，直到她看到佩特拉的主页里更新了一张没有文字叙述的照片——一株香槟玫瑰永生花。此时，她看到托尼出现在厨房里，而且居然没有以咖啡因作为一天的开始。</p><p>特工仔细堆砌出所有细节，昨晚托尼大约十点钟离开基地，大概凌晨一点钟回来。</p><p>现在托尼没有失落，心情反而很好。</p><p>「托尼，你打算从今天开始健康饮食、早睡早起吗？」娜塔莎露出一个暧昧的笑容，但没有点破。</p><p>果然，没有事情能躲过这名特工的眼睛。</p><p>「是啊，毕竟年纪不小了。」托尼耸肩。</p><p>「噢，要我友情帮你制定健身计划吗？」</p><p>「谢谢，不了，我怕反而会缩短寿命。」托尼露出一个假笑，当他没看到克林顿是怎么被「训练」的吗？</p><p>丽兹一早起来并没有马上下床，而是懒洋洋地躺在床上划手机，然后她看到佩特拉的主页更新——一株香槟玫瑰永生花，她马上坐了起来，紧急发消息给米歇尔。</p><p>『米歇尔！你起床了吗？赶快看佩特拉的主页！』</p><p>『他们在一起了。』</p><p>『噢！为什么你每次都要这么直接！(崩溃)』</p><p>『我们约了十点钟在乐园集合，希望你还有足够时间打扮。』</p><p>『(崩溃)(崩溃)』</p><p>佩特拉虽然很晚才睡，但她起来后一点都不疲惫。她做了简单的保养，化了个淡妆，换了身米色的连衣裙——娜塔莎替她选的。出了房门吻别了梅，开心地接受生日祝福，然后就开心地去赴约了。</p><p>「你和他在一起了。」米歇尔一见到佩特拉就开门见山。</p><p>「是的……」佩特拉早就习惯了好友的直接，但对这件事还是有点羞涩。</p><p>丽兹迟到了十分钟，她第一时间冲向佩特拉，脸上挂着难以置信的表情。</p><p>「小佩特拉！你想清楚了吗？我的意思是，他曾经是个花花公子啊！」</p><p>「而且年纪足以当你父亲。」米歇尔接话。</p><p>「我知道，谢谢你们的关心，不过我已经下了决定了。」</p><p>朋友之间需要互相尊重，丽兹和米歇尔当然不会阻止佩特拉的决定，米歇尔甚至帮忙说了一句，据她本人观察，托尼·斯塔克自从两年前对佩珀·波兹求婚又火速解除婚约后，就步入了空窗期，可以称得上是绯闻绝缘体，让纽约娱乐记者们扼腕叹息到至今。</p><p>托尼和佩特拉的关系发展得很稳定，但两人除了牵手接吻之外，并没有更进一步。佩特拉屡次想和托尼更进一步，托尼也不是没感觉，但他坚持要再过一段时间，让佩特拉好好想清楚——他对佩特拉说，如果不想继续了可以对他说，他们可以随时结束，因为他想持续发展他们的关系。佩特拉提出一个时间，她在毕业晚会当晚会给他答案，并且会邀请托尼成为他的舞伴。</p><p>「我们学校并没有年龄限制，有些同学甚至会请自己的母亲父亲当舞伴。」佩特拉不给托尼任何拒绝的空间，在这件事上十分坚持。</p><p>「我不要任何人成为我的舞伴，我只要你，我要你陪我度过这个重要时刻！」</p><p>托尼听到后默不作声，他现在能做的是吻住他的女孩，佩特拉根本就不知道她说这句话的时候到底有多撩！</p><p>由于两人并非演艺科班出身，所以根本逃不过复仇者们的眼睛，更不可能逃过梅的眼睛！</p><p>某天晚上，佩特拉夜巡完后和托尼通讯，然后任性地想见到他本人，不是视讯通话的那种。</p><p>于是，托尼就穿着纳米战甲悄悄过来了，与佩特拉紧紧地拥抱在一起。</p><p>「佩特拉，我明天会很晚回来……托尼·斯塔克为什么你会抱着我的侄女！」</p><p>幸好现在时间已经很晚了，梅有意识地控制自己的音量，两人才没有被骂得狗血淋头。佩特拉被赶回房间睡觉，托尼被赶了出门，并且与梅约了改天谈谈。</p><p>过程虽然不太美妙，但至少结局是好的。</p><p>梅也不是什么不开明的家长，她残忍地数落和警告了一顿后，还是允许了自己侄女和托尼·斯塔克谈恋爱，佩特拉可以随时退出，而托尼则是以结婚为前提与佩特拉相恋。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>高中最后一年的时间过得非常快，佩特拉如愿得到MIT的Offer，并且正式邀请了托尼成为她的毕业舞会舞伴。</p><p>娜塔莎、旺达和佩珀为此提早一个月为她寻找设计师，务求要为佩特拉打造一条最适合、最完美的毕业礼服。有托尼和佩特拉的百分百授权，她们完全不在乎金钱的问题。佩珀简直想把整个卡地亚旗舰店的珠宝搬空，全部堆砌在佩特拉身上，看来成为SI总裁让她压力很大。</p><p>为了保持神秘感，托尼并没有第一时间看到佩特拉试穿的模样。他和佩特拉一样很重视这场毕业舞会，为此他甚至染黑了部分泛白的发丝，刮掉他心爱的胡子，他私心想让自己看起来和佩特拉更加般配，而他并没有告诉佩特拉。</p><p>今年的毕业舞会有化妆舞会的主题，所以大家都戴上了精致的面具，这让佩特拉和托尼能够放松享受舞会，而不需要头痛第二天早上的头条内容。</p><p>两人遵从毕业舞会的仪式，托尼带着鲜花亲自过来接佩特拉，两人会各自佩戴一株香槟玫瑰。</p><p>佩特拉看到托尼后居然说不出话来，这让托尼感到紧张。</p><p>「你不喜欢吗？」</p><p>给予托尼的回应是一个拥抱和一个吻，今天的佩特拉很美丽，她穿着一身米色贴身露背礼服，衬托出完美的腰线和胸线，脖子上带着一条简约的宝石项链，那颗垂落的宝石正正好陷入那外露出一点的事业线中，带点性感和诱惑——当然，无论佩特拉怎么样他都喜欢。</p><p>「托尼，无论你怎么样我都喜欢。」</p><p>佩特拉是个温柔的人，但她同时是具有活力的年轻人——</p><p>「可是你的胡子会让我更有感觉……」</p><p>「耶稣上帝！佩特拉！」</p><p>托尼把车停在学校门口，学校和学生们都十分重视毕业舞会，所以这个时间点能看到豪车停在校门口绝对不夸张，今天甚至还有代客停车服务。除了佩特拉刚下车那一会儿惊艳到所有人外，她搂着托尼进入会场后就完全融入进去了，两人可以安心地、光明正大地谈恋爱。</p><p>舞会还没正式开始，佩特拉拉着托尼来到角落吃点心，然后和同样站在角落吃点心的米歇尔和内德聊天——米歇尔和内德组团参与毕业舞会，米歇尔也暂时收敛她厌世的表情。米歇尔当然第一时间注意到站在佩特拉身旁的是托尼·斯塔克，她没有出声。内德正忙着吃东西，他也不知道佩特拉的舞伴是那位传奇的钢铁侠。</p><p>致辞结束后，乐队开始演奏，托尼弯下腰，邀请他的女伴进入舞池跳舞。</p><p>「美丽小姐，能赏脸与我跳一支舞吗？」</p><p>佩特拉把手放在托尼手中，她和托尼练了足足一个月的舞，就是为了这一天。</p><p>「乐意至极。」</p><p>佩特拉觉得自己仿佛是喝醉了一样——明明会场上没有任何酒精类饮品，但这支舞让她觉得自己飘上了云端。再也顾不上自己的舞步，全凭托尼带领着自己。</p><p>她觉得自己又爱托尼更多了，她不能想象离开他的景象。</p><p>佩特拉的眼中只有托尼，她知道对方的眼中也只有她，然后两人吻住了对方。</p><p>佩特拉根本不知道自己是怎么出来的，她回神时已经在车上了，她想起了接下来的行程——托尼以前和父母一起住的长岛的家，她现在既期待又紧张。</p><p>托尼说他很久没有回来了，但这里会被定期收拾，而且保持着原样。</p><p>这里很温馨——这是佩特拉对这里的第一看法。</p><p>壁炉、书架还有一台钢琴，这里曾经充满了生活气息，是托尼以前住的地方。</p><p>「我妈妈玛丽亚喜欢弹钢琴。」托尼来到佩特拉身边，他已经脱掉了正装外套，领带也卸了下来，解开了几颗纽扣，在佩特拉面前显露出最轻松的状态。</p><p>「那你会弹钢琴吗？」佩特拉好奇地坐在钢琴面前，她小时候也学过一点点，但因为兴趣不大所以就停止了。</p><p>托尼也坐在佩特拉身边，掀开了钢琴盖板：「我跟妈妈学过一段时间，不过已经太久没有弹了。」</p><p>托尼尝试弹出几个音节，但因为太过磕绊所以停止了。</p><p>「我带你去看我以前的房间。」</p><p>佩特拉没想到，托尼房间的墙壁上居然有美国队长的海报，柜子里放着美国队长的手办玩偶。</p><p>「没想到吧？我小时候很崇拜老冰棍，不过我绝对不会告诉他！」</p><p>柜子上甚至放着玩具小熊，佩特拉忍不住捂住脸——太可爱了！</p><p>于是佩特拉亲了托尼一口，托尼只能无奈地看着她。</p><p>「我们今天晚上会在你房间里做爱吗？」佩特拉用说悄悄话的声量在托尼耳边问出这句话。</p><p>托尼的天才大脑现在一片空白，四肢僵硬。</p><p>「托尼，浴室在哪里？」佩特拉牵着托尼的手，让他触碰自己的礼服：「托尼，帮我脱衣服呀！」</p><p>光是脱掉佩特拉的晚礼服就已经消耗掉托尼大部分的自制力了。</p><p>礼服滑落了下来，佩特拉就站在礼服圈中，上半身穿着隐形胸罩，下半身穿了一条跟没穿一样的性感内裤——噢，这不是佩特拉拿着Stark Pad浏览性感内衣网站时让他选的那条吗？那时候她说什么来着？</p><p>「反正最后都是你脱下来，你自己挑一个喜欢的吧！」</p><p>托尼想穿越回去打死当时手贱的那个自己，佩特拉现在穿着的是「国王的内裤」！</p><p>佩特拉做了除毛，那条内裤——那条线紧紧贴住那条隐秘的缝隙，却又稍稍露出粉嫩的颜色。</p><p>托尼要透过自我催眠才能继续下一步动作，他把卸妆水倒在卸妆棉上，机械式地为佩特拉卸妆，让她脸上可爱的雀斑露出来。还好佩特拉的妆不浓，卸妆十分轻松。</p><p>「托尼，你还没卸干净，脖子和胸口也上了一点粉底液。」</p><p>托尼又抽出一张卸妆棉，在上面倒卸妆水，然后擦掉佩特拉脖子上的粉底液，再擦佩特拉胸口裸露的软肉。</p><p>卸妆完毕，托尼站在原地僵硬不动，眼光不断四处乱瞟，就是不看佩特拉，只是裤裆勃起的阴茎出卖了他。</p><p>佩特拉不满意托尼没有把目光落在自己身上，她双手贴着托尼的脸，逼他看着自己，然后把他的手掌放在自己胸部上。</p><p>「接下来给我撤销这个玩意，戴了一个晚上真让我不自在。」</p><p>托尼撕开了隐形胸罩，那对重新发育的乳房随着她的动作而摇晃。</p><p>佩特拉从礼服圈中出来，可怜的礼服此刻起就被遗忘在原地。托尼的注意力只被那对因为动作而摇晃的乳房吸引住了，噢——或许还有那条「国王的内裤」，天哪！他到底该把视线放在哪里？</p><p>不得不说，托尼刮掉胡子之后显年轻了不少，佩特拉懂托尼现在的眼神，就跟学校橄榄球队那些男生看拉拉队女生的表情一模一样。这让佩特拉有点沾沾自喜，至少她可从来没有在杂志上看到托尼会朝女伴露出这样的表情。</p><p>托尼在之后就没有动作了，仿佛他那数十年的花花公子经验无法应用在佩特拉身上。</p><p>佩特拉也不是什么都不懂的女孩，性教育课她有好好听课，而网络世界又如此发达多变，说她从未接触过这些东西是谎言。佩特拉只是重视托尼，所以她也想让托尼有最好的体验。</p><p>在托尼没有动作的时候，佩特拉主动上前解开他衬衫的纽扣，看到他胸口那道疤痕后在上面落下一个轻柔的吻。接下来是解开他的皮带、拉下拉链、扯下内裤……</p><p>——托尼毫无保留地展现在佩特拉面前。</p><p>佩特拉坐在洗漱台上，她兴奋地对托尼发出邀请：「托尼，你得亲自帮我脱掉内裤！」</p><p>托尼和那些十几岁的毛头小子还是不一样的，此时此刻如果是换做佩特拉的同龄人，大概现在就已经搞起来了。托尼现在虽然也很想直接进入佩特拉，但他还是勉强地忍耐着，他同样希望给予佩特拉最完美的体验。</p><p>「国王的内裤」被小心翼翼地放在旁边的小置物盘上，佩特拉也不着急，她甚至很有兴致地问了一句：「怎么放这里了？」</p><p>「我要收藏。」全托阅历与经验，托尼能够不脸红地说出这句十分痴汉变态的话。</p><p>骚不过！</p><p>——佩特拉脑海里突然闪过一句话。</p><p>两人并没有马上搞起来，他们先去洗澡，毕竟他们可是有一整晚的时间让一切变得完美起来。</p><p>托尼正专心帮佩特拉洗头，他知道佩特拉很重视自己的秀发，他也很喜欢，于是小苍兰味道洗发水渐渐布满整个浴室。</p><p>两人坐在浴缸里为对方清洁身体，顺便交换了几个吻。托尼手法温柔地用女性洁肤液清洗佩特拉的私处，佩特拉还是没能忍住软倒在托尼怀里喘息，但托尼为她冲洗完后手指就离开了，让佩特拉开始欲求不满。</p><p>好不容易完成清理环节，佩特拉却只能穿着浴袍，乖乖坐在椅子上让托尼擦干和吹干头发，托尼愿意佩特拉因为这样而生病，佩特拉只能乖乖配合。毕竟虽然拥有蜘蛛基因，但她还是试过在冬天夜巡后生病了，她还因此被暂时禁止夜巡，直到身体完全康复。</p><p>佩特拉摆弄着美国队长和小兵人的手办玩偶，居然自己编起剧情，在书桌上「Biu」、「Biu」、「Biu」打了起来，让托尼哑然失笑。</p><p>头发终于吹干了，托尼很满意地揉了揉，终于把陷入无聊的佩特拉拯救出来。</p><p>「好了，去床上！」 </p><p>一听到指令，佩特拉欢呼地跑到床上，任由美国队长手办玩偶可怜地倒在书桌上，最后是托尼顺手把它放回柜子里。</p><p>佩特拉迫不及待地和托尼接吻，并且扯开托尼身上的浴袍，一度想骑在托尼身上。</p><p>「嘘——小佩特拉，我知道你想给我最好的体验，但是我也想给你最舒服的感觉。听话一点，让我帮你做前戏，我不想让你不舒服，好吗？」</p><p>「唔——」佩特拉郁闷地点点头，她乖乖地躺在床上。</p><p>托尼真的很重视佩特拉，他在前戏中花了许多耐性，只为给佩特拉提供最完美的性体验。</p><p>佩特拉的柔韧性很高，在体育课上练习体操，被老师称赞很适合在这方面发展。托尼轻轻分开佩特拉的大腿，一开始是用手指轻轻揉弄佩特拉的私处，就像刚才为她清洗那样，但这次他的手指却不断刺激那颗充血的阴蒂，指头还稍微陷进那条缝隙中。这对佩特拉来说有点刺激，她也不掩饰自己的欲望，舒服她就喊出来，但当托尼的舌头落在她的私处时，她失控地尖叫着，阴道开始收缩并且涌出大量润滑的体液。</p><p>在前戏中获得了一个小小的性高潮，托尼并不着急地进入重头戏，他的手掌贴在她的乳房上，指尖轻轻地挑动乳尖，在上面落下几个吻，然后「啧啧」地吮吸她的乳头，耐性等待佩特拉适应。</p><p>佩特拉喘着气享受托尼的挑逗与安抚，但她觉得自己应该可以适应了。</p><p>「托尼，现在可以进来了吗？我想你进来……」</p><p>托尼受不了佩特拉这种沙哑又带着欲望的声调，但还是理智地拿出安全套。</p><p>「我想帮你。」佩特拉拿过安全套，小心翼翼地套在托尼勃起的阴茎上，最后甚至在龟头上落下一个吻。</p><p>「佩特拉……」托尼的声音也十分沙哑，他觉得自己的忍耐力已经到了极限，既然佩特拉已经准备好了，他也是时候进入正题了。</p><p>佩特拉的阴户微微张开，是一种接纳的信号。托尼扶着自己的阴茎，在入口处轻轻打着圈。因为湿润度足够的关系，所以托尼不必花费太大力气就能轻轻顶进去，只是他的力道一直很轻，每进去一点都会停下来问佩特拉会否不适。其实佩特拉有点不适应有东西逐渐撑开她的阴道的，但她更希望自己被填满。</p><p>「托尼，填满我。」</p><p>佩特拉触碰着托尼的脸颊，两人对视着，都看到对方眼睛里充满了爱意。</p><p>托尼整根没入时紧紧地抱住了佩特拉，两人同时发出舒服的叹息声，这不仅仅是生理上的舒服，同时也是心灵相通的满足。</p><p>佩特拉与托尼都沉醉于这场性爱中，没有多余的花俏手法，却足够刻苦铭心。</p><p>有什么能够比一大清早醒来就能见到爱人更让人满足吗？那就是每一天醒来都能见到爱人，然后两人一起去洗漱，一起准备早餐。</p><p>享受了一个不被任何人打扰的早晨，托尼拿出了他早就准备好的对戒。</p><p>「佩特拉，我希望你知道，我是以结婚为前提和你交往的，不过你不必感到紧张。」托尼拿起属于佩特拉的那枚戒指，它被打造成一条项链，代表的是不想给她任何压力。</p><p>「我们年龄相差太多，这是不争的事实。佩特拉，你的未来有着更多的选择，所以如果有一天你厌倦了就告诉我……」</p><p>佩特拉用一个吻阻止了托尼接下来的话，她拿过戒指直接扯断链子，然后戴到自己左手的中指上。</p><p>「好看吗？」佩特拉把手伸到托尼面前，朝他露出一个微笑。</p><p>「好看，你怎么都好看。」托尼得承认，他被佩特拉感动到了。</p><p>佩特拉再接再厉：「那我们什么时候去申请结婚许可？」</p><p>托尼现在的心情有些激动，他抱着佩特拉没有说话，他一个几十岁的老男人现在居然有种落泪的冲动。</p><p>「托尼，我已经跟你说过了，毕业舞会过后我就会给你答案，而我的答案是——我未来的每一天，都需要你的参与。」</p><p>「毕业，等你大学毕业之后，我会给你最隆重的婚礼的。」</p><p>「永世难忘的那种吗？」佩特拉笑嘻嘻地扯着托尼的脸颊，一晚过后又有胡渣子了。</p><p>「永世难忘的那种。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 番外篇 一位推特程式员的视角</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>钢铁侠在推特上公布结婚消息，还有一众复仇者的推特回应瘫痪了推特的伺服器，作为一名推特纽约分部的程式员，我必须与同事一起修复瘫痪问题。但是没过几天，推特伺服器再次瘫痪，这次的元凶是蜘蛛女侠的一则推特更新。<br/>(第一人称角度/推特体)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大家好，我是一名程式员，目前就职推特纽约分部。我与我的同事今天十分忙碌，因为推特的伺服器过载了，我们正在处理这个问题。</p><p>根据我的工作经验，推特的伺服器并非第一次过载，但这一次应该是最严重的一次，证据是我和我同事布满血丝的眼球。</p><p>这次的过载主因是因为复仇者们的几则推特，为了方便大家理解，我把这次事件分为前后两个部分解释。</p><p>第一个部分，是钢铁侠在五月二十九日生日那天，在自己的推特主页上发布了一则推特和一张照片，推特内容如下：</p><p>钢铁侠：@美国队长 @战争机器 @黑寡妇……(省略)只是提醒一下，早上十点钟开始婚礼，请务必准时到达。［照片］(一张婚礼邀请函，显示了日期、时间和新郎新娘的名字，新郎是安东尼·爱德华·斯塔克，新娘是佩特拉·班杰明·帕克)</p><p>接下来的一个小时内，推特的热门话题就是「#谁是佩特拉」，成千上万人同时发布推特或发表回应，成功压垮了推特的伺服器。</p><p>一开始，大家都以为钢铁侠是在开玩笑，我也是这么认为的。可是复仇者们集体开玩笑？我们是见过外星人的纽约人，别想糊弄我们！复仇者们的具体推特内容如下：</p><p>战争机器：我知道了，够了，可以了，请停止你的炫耀！衷心祝福你这辈子只有这一次婚礼，因为我不想再陪你试十几遍礼服，也不想再听你和设计团队辩论。请注意一下你的情绪，不然我不敢保证致辞时会说些什么。</p><p>美国队长：托尼，恭喜你，我很期待你的婚礼。另外，礼服很完美，真的不需要修改……</p><p>蜘蛛女侠：期待！(爱心)(爱心)</p><p>黑寡妇：@钢铁侠 佩特拉穿上婚纱的样子很美，可惜你现在看不到。对了，提醒一下大家，现在是单身派对时间，托尼和佩特拉不能见对方，请注意一下。@美国队长 @战争机器……(省略)</p><p>绯红女巫：@黑寡妇，我会看着佩特拉的。(P.S. 穿婚纱的佩特拉真的很漂亮！)</p><p>快银：还好我不用当伴郎……@鹰眼 @浩克 今天中午你们的脸色很差，还好吧？</p><p>鹰眼：不好！@钢铁侠 婚礼都快开始了，求你别再纠结礼服的事情了！你是不是没看到班纳博士有好几次变绿？</p><p>班纳博士与浩克：我现在还能控制住，但如果再来几遍我就不肯定了……礼服很完美，不需要再改，谢谢……</p><p>以上都是导致推特伺服器瘫痪的罪魁祸首！作为推特程式员，我强烈谴责复仇者们！</p><p>修复好伺服器，并且做了升级，推特终于恢复正常。我与我的同事开始认真浏览推特热门话题，认真看待这位同样导致推特瘫痪的佩特拉小姐。我在此声明，我的一切资料搜索方式全部合法，并没有违规。</p><p>佩特拉·本杰明·帕克小姐拥有自己的推特，现在她的推特页面一夜间多了数百万的追随者。</p><p>我大致浏览了一下她近几年的推特，看来她是一位勤于更新推特的女孩，内容五花八门，有着很浓厚的日常气息，但也时常转载许多学术资讯和讲座资讯，还有许多张获得学术奖项的照片。最近的照片是她与许多人合拍的毕业照，这位年仅二十二岁就硕士毕业的女孩是MIT电子工程学院的最优秀学生代表。在与许多人的合照中，她的笑容都很灿烂，无疑是一位漂亮可爱的女孩，人缘还很不错。而她在毕业典礼上发表演讲的照片和短片中，又能看到她是一位优秀聪明的女孩。往几年前的记录一翻，我发现她曾经上传过一张与托尼·斯塔克的合照，时间是她十五六岁的时候，她和斯塔克一起托拿着一张斯塔克工业的实习证明书，一起露出搞怪的表情。噢——看来这位帕克小姐与斯塔克很早以前就认识了呀！</p><p>帕克小姐的推特资讯到此结束，我又趁休息时间浏览了推特的热门话题，推特用户们从来不会让我失望，上面已经有五花八门的推理内容了，以下是我节录的一些我认为比较合情合理的内容：</p><p>『根据我的观察，帕克小姐应该在十五岁的时候认识到托尼·斯塔克，我在斯塔克的九月基金会名单里发现了帕克小姐的名字。[九月基金会网站截图. jpg]</p><p>首先，我不得不为他们的名声澄清一下，他们的恋情并非始于这个时间点，帕克小姐获得九月资金会的资助更非内幕，请各位仔细阅览她在中城高中的成绩和各种学术奖项，她的名字出现在基金会的资助名单，绝对是靠实力。[帕克小姐的高中成绩.jpg]</p><p>至于帕克小姐与斯塔克的恋情开始时间，我查到了一些痕迹，请各位看一看这两张照片，请不要简单以为这只是一株风信子，它在帕克小姐的推特上总共出现了两次，第一次就是帕克小姐的十七岁生日当天发布，第二次是风信子开花的时候。再次我必须告诉大家，白色风信子的花语是『不敢表露得爱』，虽然帕克小姐并未透露赠送者的名字，但根据这株风信子的硬核防护科技，我合理地怀疑当时能够送出这样一株花的人只有斯塔克，而斯塔克当时就暗恋帕克小姐！[风信子种子. jpg][白色风信子. jpg]</p><p>然而，让人心伤的是，那时候帕克小姐已经有男朋友了，没错，就是你们现在经常在网络中见到的维克多，他是一位很出色的篮球运动员。附上一则影片链接——已经有记者采访过他了，维克多表示他在自己毕业那一年和佩特拉分手，分手后的原因只是因为不合适彼此，并不存在出轨问题，他们到现在都保持友好联系，甚至获得了婚礼邀请函，他说佩特拉是很好的女孩。[维克多访问影片链接]</p><p>如果你们不相信我目前为止的推测，请继续看下去，这是帕克小姐十八岁收到的礼物，一株永生香槟玫瑰，帕克小姐依旧没有在推特上透露赠送者资料，但我确信香槟玫瑰的花语就是斯塔克对帕克小姐爱的表达！[永生香槟玫瑰. jpg]</p><p>老实说，我实在没办法相信，那位花花公子居然会有这么浪漫细腻的一面——回归正题，我推理这应该是他们感情的转捩点，请各位仔细观察这张由一位中城高中校友提供的毕业舞会照片，虽然当时的主题是化妆舞会，但是这位身穿米白色礼服的女孩无疑是帕克小姐，而她身边的男人虽然刮了胡子，但是我透过电脑技术辨认，此人的骨骼与斯塔克的吻合度超过八成！[中城高中毕业舞会. jpg]</p><p>如果你们还是不愿意相信的话，请继续阅读我的推理——</p><p>斯塔克在过去至少五年，没有再出现于任何娱乐头条中，他这段时间是绯闻绝缘体，具体内容请见我整理的数据。[斯塔克绯闻数据表. jpg] 另外，他这四年间除了出复仇者的任务之外，极少出现在公众场合，甚至连推特都很少发布消息了。但是，请注意这张推特上的照片，这并不是普通的美食照片，这种摆盘，这种菜式，我只在麻省某米其林三星餐厅见过，独此一家，没有分店，需要提早一个月预约。[美食. jpg]</p><p>另外，根据这几年内媒体和推特用户的捕影追风，我合理怀疑斯塔克在帕克小姐四年的大学生涯中，同样在麻省陪她度过。[斯塔克疑似在麻省活动的照片. jpg]</p><p>请各位观看这则访问影片——没错，也有记者访问了帕克小姐的校友，那位校友的推特我已经仔细查看了，她的确与帕克小姐是同系同学，她透露帕克小姐大二的时候已经搬离宿舍，打算与男朋友同居。当时有不少同学目睹帕克小姐的男朋友亲自过来接她，但每次打扮都很低调，很快就离开了。根据这位校友的回忆，对方虽然戴着帽子和墨镜，穿着也很普通，但却留着十分特别的胡子，当时她还一位对方是钢铁侠的粉丝，所以才留同样式的胡子。[MIT校友访问影片链接]</p><p>有件事值得一提，帕克小姐一入学就从来没有掩饰自己左手中指上的戒指，也没有隐瞒自己已经有男朋友的消息。[帕克小姐的日常照片. jpg] 请各位看一看这本实体杂志，里面有一张照片，两年前斯塔克罕有地出席了一场慈善晚宴，他的左手中指上有一枚戒指。[NY娱乐杂志内页照片. jpg] 因为斯塔克当时走的是比较隐秘通道，所以只有这家小媒体机构幸运地拍到这张照片，并且刊登了出来。然而，这家机构在这期杂志发售后两天，就被斯塔克工业收购了，而网路上也没有人讨论那枚戒指。因为我对珠宝不熟悉，所以解析了两人戒指的高清图，希望有专业的网友能够帮忙对比鉴定一下款式。[戒指高清图. jpg]</p><p>最后，斯塔克在五月初就应邀前往MIT电子工程学院为毕业生发表演讲，这里有照片和影片链接，虽然只有数秒时间，但是在12:03-12:09之间也能够看到斯塔克左手中指上依旧戴着那枚与两年前相同的戒指。然后到了今天，斯塔克发布推特说他即将结婚。[斯塔克五月于MIT电子工程学院发表名人演讲影片链接] 而且根据复仇者们的推特可以得知，他们似乎早已与帕克小姐认识，而且与她关系很好，可见斯塔克和帕克小姐的恋人关系持续经营了一段时间。</p><p>推理到此结束，但我还有一些话想对各位网友说，请停止抨击帕克小姐和斯塔克的关系，他们的关系远比你们想象地亲密深厚。我承认，斯塔克的年纪的确足够当帕克小姐的父亲，但是从斯塔克的隐秘低调行为中，我可以看得出来，他很保护这个女孩。你们留意一下斯塔克以前的情史，是高调没错，但是结束地也很快，你会觉得他爱那些模特吗？只有这一次，我看得出斯塔克视帕克小姐为珍宝。另外，帕克小姐无疑是一位很优秀的女孩。她父母很早就意外去世了，小时候由叔叔婶婶抚养，甚至她的叔叔在她十四岁那一年也意外身亡，她只剩下一位亲人，但她从来没有被击垮，反而越来越努力地成为一名优秀的人。难道你以为每个人都能轻易被选中为九月基金会的幸运儿吗？难道你以为每个人都能轻易成为MIT电子工程学院的最优秀学生代表吗？请停止你们的龌龊想法，别再讨论帕克小姐是否配得上斯塔克夫人身份的话题，也别再讨论他们的年龄差。作为钢铁侠的粉丝，我会为他们的婚姻给予最真诚的祝福。』</p><p>虽然帕克小姐和复仇者们是瘫痪推特伺服器的元凶，但是单身的我依然愿意和以上推特用户一样，为他们的婚姻献上最真诚的祝福。但是，你以为推特伺服器瘫痪事件到此结束吗？我在一开始就说过，这件事得分两个部分叙述，以上只是第一个部分。</p><p>六月一日当天，斯塔克和帕克小姐的婚礼只邀请了至亲好友，并没有邀请媒体，而受邀者也有意识地保护超英们的隐私，所以并没有任何照片或影片外流。</p><p>情况一直到六月二日凌晨一点三十二分有所转变，起因是蜘蛛女侠的推特账号发布的两张照片。</p><p>蜘蛛女侠：谢谢你一直在我身边爱我、保护我。我也一样爱你，一样想保护你，将来也一样，永远。@钢铁侠 [照片][照片]</p><p>第一张照片是帕克小姐与红着眼眶的斯塔克交换戒指，第二张照片是无名指戴着婚戒的两人是十指交握，背景是蜘蛛女侠的战衣和钢铁侠的纳米战衣。</p><p>我是推特纽约分部的程式员，我的休息时间结束了，我得继续和同事修复伺服器。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 番外篇 单身派对与婚礼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>甜甜的婚礼——推特瘫痪事件的前因后果。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>经历了一场短暂又刺激的潜行，佩特拉躲在酒店的花园中悄悄给托尼发讯息。</p><p>『托尼，生日快乐！(爱心)』</p><p>佩特拉也没想到托尼能马上回复他，毕竟现在托尼那边应该也是狂欢时间，结果她下一秒就收到托尼的通讯要求。佩特拉犹豫了一会儿，这不是视讯要求，只是说一说话，应该不会破坏规矩吧？</p><p>「佩特拉，我就知道你会找机会给我发讯息。」</p><p>托尼的声音很轻快，他心情很好，但是佩特拉却有点闷闷不乐。</p><p>「托尼，很抱歉你生日我却不在你身边。」</p><p>听到年轻的未婚妻因为这样而自责，托尼很想出现在佩特拉面前抱抱她。</p><p>「佩特拉，我很开心，因为再过几天我就会有有史以来最棒的生日礼物！」</p><p>佩特拉脸上也浮上笑意，她特别喜欢托尼偶尔流露的孩子气。在很多时候，托尼都是让着她、照顾她的那个，佩特拉其实也很想照顾托尼。</p><p>「我爱你，托尼。我保证我不会错过你以后的每一个生日。」佩特拉轻声对托尼说道。</p><p>「我也爱你，我的小佩特拉，我当然知道你不会。」</p><p>「托尼，我想公开身份。」佩特拉把考虑了很久的事情向托尼坦白了。</p><p>远在另一边的托尼安静了一会儿，最后叹了一口气。</p><p>「亲爱的，你不必这样，无论你怎么样我都是那么地爱你。」</p><p>托尼太温柔了，佩特拉现在眼眶有点酸。</p><p>「托尼，我考虑得很清楚了，梅婶那边我找娜塔莎牵了线，梅婶也答应接受保护。」</p><p>佩特拉轻声说下去：「托尼，我也想站在你身前保护你，就像你在我九岁那一年保护了我一样，就像你一直保护着我一样。」</p><p>「斯塔克先生，我能得到你的赞赏吗？」</p><p>托尼一声不吭，在佩特拉看不到的另一边，他闭上双眼压制住哽咽的感觉，但佩特拉也保持安静，她正在等待答案。</p><p>「Nice work, kid.」[1]</p><p>娜塔莎和斯蒂夫正在通话，他们在单身派对中负责处理紧急事务的角色，包括随时处理复仇者的信息，也包括严格监控新郎与新娘的违规动向。</p><p>他们两个都留意到这对准新人在午夜钟响后的异样，但在确定他们只是进行语音通讯时都默默在不远处待命，没有阻止他们的温馨时刻。</p><p>托尼和佩特拉的通话结束了，他们各自遇到临时监护人，却一脸毫不意外。</p><p>托尼露出意料之内的表情，拍了拍斯蒂夫的肩膀：「嘿，队长，有些事情要你们帮忙。」</p><p>「托尼，只要你开口，你知道我一定会帮忙的。」</p><p>佩特拉主动走向娜塔莎：「我跟托尼说了那件事，他支持我的决定。」</p><p>娜塔莎抱了抱年轻的准新娘：「我告诉过你的，他会支持你的决定的，只要你跟他说。」</p><p>五月二十九日，托尼·斯塔克在生日这一天发表了一则爆炸性消息，然后复仇者们的相继回应，让推特伺服器出现了一段瘫痪时间。</p><p>单身派对进入倒数阶段，意味着婚礼也即将接近。</p><p>婚礼的前一天，佩特拉她们回到了纽约，这一天新郎团和新娘团分别在上午和下午前往婚礼场地彩排。婚礼场地定在他们在长岛未来的家附近的树林空地，但托尼和佩特拉会错过对方，直到交换诗词时才会见到彼此。佩特拉这一晚会睡在梅婶的公寓里，她原本的房间里，第二天一大早就会被伴娘团送到婚礼场地做准备。</p><p>躺在熟悉又温馨的房间里，明明忙了一整天已经很累了，但是佩特拉依旧睡不着，她看着手机，正犹豫着要不要打电话给托尼的时候，托尼发了讯息过来了。</p><p>『怎么还在线上？睡不着？』</p><p>下一秒，托尼来电了。</p><p>「我正想打给你。」</p><p>「那证明我们是灵魂伴侣。」</p><p>气氛一下子轻松起来，佩特拉的紧张感也消除了不少，她翻身看着书桌上的风信子和香槟玫瑰，心中只有淡淡的幸福感。</p><p>「怎么了？明天就要嫁给我，所以兴奋地睡不着吗？」托尼调侃起未婚妻起来。</p><p>「是呀，你让我怎么平静得了，你让我白等了四年！」佩特拉笑嘻嘻地打直球，托尼果然说不出话来。年龄差得大，年长的一方总是很容易被年轻一方的直球打中，都是宠出来的。</p><p>「小佩特拉，我必须提醒你，你再不睡觉，明天气色就会差，你不会想在我们交换誓言的时候睡着的，相信我。」</p><p>托尼故作严厉地对未婚妻说教，但被宠了很久的佩特拉早就不怕托尼的严厉语气了，她只会顺势爬到对方头上任意妄为。</p><p>「嘻嘻，失眠又不是我能控制的呀！不然你给我讲故事？」</p><p>「佩特拉，我以为你知道我不会讲故事对吧？不然我给你讲一讲方舟反应炉？」</p><p>「不！说好孩子出生之后你负责讲故事的，我现在就要检验成果！不然你唱歌给我听也行！」</p><p>佩特拉再胜一局，托尼无奈地叹气，他之前就不应该唱歌哄喝醉的佩特拉。对于婚姻与孩子，他们已经谈过了。那样美好的未来，无论是托尼还是佩特拉都十分憧憬，也预先做好了许多准备。托尼感受到佩特拉的认真，但偶尔也会因为她的跳脱思绪而有种甜蜜的烦恼。唉！看来他将来得费尽心思照顾两个孩子了——一个是佩特拉，一个是他们的孩子！</p><p>「好吧——」托尼深呼吸然后迅速说道：「很久很久以前小佩特拉睡着了，完。」[2]</p><p>电话另一边气氛陷入死寂——</p><p>「……托尼，这个故事很无聊。」</p><p>「好了，故事说晚了，小佩特拉现在马上需要睡觉！」</p><p>「不！我睡不着！你唱歌！」</p><p>「你睡觉！」</p><p>「你唱歌！」</p><p>｢睡觉！」</p><p>「唱歌！」</p><p>「……」</p><p>托尼决定停止争论，他清了清嗓子——</p><p>「It's coming on christmas——」</p><p>「They're cutting down trees……」[3]</p><p>没有伴奏，只有清唱的歌声，甚至因为没有开嗓而有一点点走音，但佩特拉爱死了托尼唱歌的声音，更喜欢他唱歌的时候，专注看着她的模样。</p><p>歌声即将进入尾声，佩特拉那一边只剩下平稳的呼吸声，但托尼并没有挂断电话，他把手机放在枕头旁，听着佩特拉的呼吸声渐渐入眠。</p><p>离婚礼正式开始，还有半个小时。</p><p>佩特拉坐在梳妆镜前看着自己，她现在懂为什么大家都说，穿上婚纱是女人一生中最美的时刻。</p><p>梅站在她身后，专心为佩特拉整理发型与头纱。</p><p>「我的女孩，我就知道你戴着你妈妈的头纱会一定会很漂亮。」梅扶着佩特拉的肩膀，与她一起看着镜中的漂亮新娘。</p><p>「爸爸妈妈，还有本叔叔会看到的，对吧？」</p><p>「他们会看到的，相信我。」梅红了眼眶，佩特拉站起来与她拥抱，她现在已经长得比梅还要高了，而梅的脸上虽然出现细纹，但依旧很美丽。</p><p>「谢谢你，梅婶，我永远爱你。」</p><p>「我也永远爱你，我的小女孩。」</p><p>乐团开始奏乐，来宾此刻都安静站立着，看着通道等待新娘出现。托尼站在证婚人面前，脸色绷紧地盯着通道的尽头，他现在甚至能够听到自己的心跳声。</p><p>白纱的一角出现在通道转角处，托尼觉得这一刻特别漫长，甚至有点恍惚。一直到看到佩特拉完全出现在眼前，他情不自禁地红了眼眶，他知道自己空缺的生命即将被她填满，他一生中第二重要的女人，第一位是他的母亲。</p><p>梅是负责带着佩特拉入场的人，佩特拉一只扶着梅的手，一只手拿着香槟玫瑰花束，她看到远处红着眼眶的未来丈夫，于是朝他露出一个笑容。</p><p>三步——</p><p>两步——</p><p>一步——</p><p>梅把佩特拉的手郑重地放在托尼手中。</p><p>「你抓到我了，佩特拉。」托尼轻声说道。</p><p>「我抓到你了，别哭。」佩特拉用尾指勾了勾托尼的掌心，俏皮的话让托尼笑了出来。</p><p>「咳——请新郎与新娘交换婚姻誓词。」被邀请而来的证婚官员尴尬而不失礼貌地表达自己的存在感，并且主持婚礼程序。</p><p>「我得说，今天这场婚礼，是我这辈子中得到过最好的生日礼物。」托尼拿着早已写好的婚礼誓词，最后却合上了誓词卡——</p><p>「老实说，上面的誓词是我花了整整一个月时间，搜集了所有能够用得上的感人情话，一改再改才写出来的。」托尼直接把誓词卡扔了，然后认真地看着佩特拉。</p><p>「但是此刻我站在这里，面对着我的新娘，我只是想告诉她——我愿意用一辈子的时间，为你一个人讲故事和唱歌，在她睡不着的时候哄她入睡，第二天早上让她一睁眼就看到我。我邀请在场亲友再次见证，我安东尼·爱德华·斯塔克愿佩特拉·班杰明·帕克成为我的合法妻子，无论是外星人侵袭地球还是世界末日，我都不会放开你的手。」</p><p>佩特拉努力忍住泪意，同样没有拿起婚礼誓词。</p><p>「你害我要当场想誓词！而且你讲的故事很无聊！」</p><p>大家听到新娘的抱怨都不约而同地大笑起来，他们就知道两人的婚礼绝对不会进行地那么简单。</p><p>「咳——请新娘交换誓词，你有一分钟时间思考。」官员绷不住严肃的表情，也忍不住滑稽了一番。</p><p>「虽然你讲故事很无聊，唱歌也会走音，但是我很爱死了这个！」佩特拉笑着说出这句话：「但我怕未来孩子会觉得你讲故事无聊，所以我以后只能一直陪在你身边，给孩子讲故事了。」</p><p>现场来宾的情绪开始高涨起来，托尼的心情也十分愉悦和迫不及待，佩特拉则继续说道：「我邀请在场亲友再次见证，我佩特拉·班杰明·帕克愿安东尼·爱德华·斯塔克成为我的合法丈夫，无论是外星人侵袭地球还是世界末日，我都会坚定不移地站在你身前保护你！」</p><p>部分暂时不知情的人士都以为新娘只是为了回应新郎的话才会这么说，但梅还有复仇者们都明白佩特拉这段话的意思，无论发生什么事，佩特拉都会坚定不移地站在托尼身前保护他、爱他，就像托尼一直保护她、爱她一样。</p><p>「请新郎与新娘交换戒指。」</p><p>「请新郎与新娘交换一个吻——」</p><p>还没等官员说完这句话，佩特拉就迫不及待地扑上前吻住托尼，手中的花束也往天空一抛——大家马上开始欢呼鼓掌，伴娘们也尖叫着想接住花束，最后旺达兴奋地把花束护在怀中。</p><p>「我宣布，安东尼·爱德华·斯塔克与佩特拉·班杰明·帕克正式结为夫妻。」</p><p>「够了！托尼·斯塔克！赶紧把新娘的袜带取出来，别忘了你可怜的伴郎们！」欢呼声中有人朝这边大喊，大家也发出友善的笑声。</p><p>见证完仪式的官员早就溜了，现在大家都起哄着让新郎取出新娘的袜带！</p><p>托尼在大家的呼声中慢慢掀起新娘的纱裙，在大家看不到的地方中在新娘的大腿上落下一连串湿漉漉的吻，然后才慢吞吞地把蓝色的袜带咬下来。</p><p>「你们这群讨厌鬼，害我损失了一件收藏品！」</p><p>托尼毫不在意地暴露自己的癖好，成功让大家嘘声一片，尤其他的伴郎团最盛，他最后还是把袜带抛了出去，布鲁斯荣耀又无奈地拥有了这个祝福。</p><p>交换誓言仪式之后就是婚宴和第一支舞，再之后还有一场派对，但客人们都心照不宣地把之后的时间都留给了这对新人，大家玩够了就很快结伴离开了，反正第二天大家还会碰面，但愿这对新人能够准时到达。</p><p>佩特拉和托尼现在无比庆幸把婚礼场地定在附近的树林空地，他们不需要把时间浪费在交通和收拾上，进到屋子里就是独属他们的空间了。</p><p>当大门关上的那一瞬间，两人激烈地拥吻起来，佩特拉甚至焦急地扯坏了托尼的皮带。</p><p>「噢！佩特拉，你太着急了！」</p><p>佩特拉不满新婚丈夫的调笑，她一手扯着托尼的领带，一手扯着自己的裙子，把他带到房间的床上去。</p><p>「哇噢——亲爱的，你今天真是热情如火！」托尼被推倒在床上，任由新婚妻子解开他的礼服。</p><p>「我要操你！你怎么敢在大庭广众下吻我的大腿！」佩特拉故作生气地叉腰，天知道她今天被托尼取出袜带时感觉是有多刺激！</p><p>「好好好，今天你是Boss，你说了算！」托尼笑得特别开心，他特别喜欢佩特拉喝醉的模样，通常这个时候她会开始蛮不讲理，不过那真的很可爱！</p><p>新婚妻子欲求不满，可是她的丈夫却依旧嬉皮笑脸，她脸色一沉，掀起纱裙露出性感的纯白蕾丝内裤与蕾丝吊带袜。</p><p>「亲爱的，今天你咬下我的袜带时我特别享受，我想你再用一用这个技能。」</p><p>佩特拉的笑容变得甜蜜起来，托尼马上调整脸部表情，他认真又严肃地对妻子说道：「这样不太方便，你先躺在床上。」</p><p>没等佩特拉动作，托尼就抱着妻子的腰，对调了两人的体位，他二话不说地钻进纱裙里，呼出的温热气息喷到了佩特拉的大腿内侧，让她忍不住全身抖了抖。</p><p>托尼握着佩特拉的一条腿，咬开了连接蕾丝袜的扣子，然后咬着袜子的边位并扯到佩特拉的脚踝，再从她脚踝一直吻到小腿，从她的小腿一直吻到膝盖，最后一直吻到她的大腿内侧。托尼脸上的胡子像是不经意地扎到佩特拉敏感的大腿内侧，让她全身抖动得更加厉害了，没忍住地喊了出来。然而，托尼又停止了动作，他退到另一条腿，继续刚才的步骤，等他把这条腿都吻遍了之后，佩特拉已经全身发软了。</p><p>「亲爱的，你的内裤已经湿掉了。」托尼在纱裙里发出沉沉的笑声，灼热的呼吸全部落在佩特拉双腿间。佩特拉不满托尼久久没有动作，她用双腿轻轻夹住自己的丈夫并且蹭了蹭。</p><p>「托尼，你今天话很多！」</p><p>一名称职的丈夫，应该在妻子生气之前顺着她的意。托尼不再废话，终于咬着妻子的内裤从纱裙里出来。</p><p>佩特拉等不及了，她也跟着起来，然后开始自己脱掉婚纱，扯掉里面的隐形胸罩，然后推倒托尼，把丈夫身上的多余衣物全部扯下来随意扔到地上。</p><p>托尼从来不讨厌佩特拉的主动，但是佩特拉几乎是下一秒就握着他勃起的阴茎坐了上来，他被吓到了。</p><p>「佩特拉，安全套就放在床头，你等我——」</p><p>佩特拉没有理托尼，她继续自己的动作，但却分了心打断了丈夫的话。</p><p>「闭嘴！我让凯伦算过了，今天是我的排卵期。」</p><p>听到佩特拉的话，托尼不可能不感动，他同样渴望能与爱人孕育孩子，可是佩特拉还这么年轻，这种事情可以再等几年也没关系。</p><p>「佩特拉，这事不急，我们讨论过的。」虽然托尼这么说，可是他并没有阻止佩特拉的动作，反而扶着妻子的腰部让她更加方便律动。</p><p>「呼——你以为我这一年来不吃垃圾食品是为了什么？我知道你有偷偷做过身体检查和控制饮食运动，你还让星期五买了一堆母婴用品，现在不用难道要放到过期吗？」</p><p>佩特拉已经进入节奏了，她眯着眼享受着骑乘的快感：「说好了你负责给孩子讲故事，不准反悔！」</p><p>「佩特拉……」</p><p>结束了一场美妙的性爱，佩特拉体内的酒精完全代谢掉了，但她现在一点都不累，正拿着Stark Pad欣赏今天拍摄的美照。</p><p>「托尼，挑一张照片，我要发推特！」</p><p>佩特拉兴致勃勃地来到厨房找做宵夜的托尼，托尼放下手中的食材陪妻子一起浏览照片。</p><p>「这张吧，只有你的侧脸。」</p><p>佩特拉看着托尼指的那张照片，好奇地问道：「为什么要选只有我侧脸的？」</p><p>「因为正脸只能留给我看。」托尼一边一本正经地回答，一边继续处理食材。</p><p>「好吧，听你的！」佩特拉因为丈夫的独占欲而沾沾自喜，但她觉得只有一张照片并不能表达些什么，于是她拉着托尼来到车库，打开了战衣收纳柜，和托尼十指相扣又拍了一张照片。</p><p>「好啦！我要发布了，记得回应我的推特！」</p><p>佩特拉坐在餐桌上绞尽脑汁地编辑推特内容，宵夜被端到她面前后也还没想好，于是托尼就坐在她对面给妻子拍了一张照片，把手机放在桌面上后就开始吃东西了。</p><p>「我发布了！快点回应！」</p><p>「好好好，你先吃东西。」</p><p>托尼的推特账户对蜘蛛女侠设置了特别关注，所以佩特拉一发推特他的手机就会有提示音，他拿起手机在推特上@蜘蛛女侠，然后发了刚才拍的那张照片。</p><p>钢铁侠：@蜘蛛女侠 放下你的Stark Pad，不要再看评论了，吃东西。</p><p>看到钢铁侠的回应，佩特拉笑嘻嘻地放下Stark Pad，两人一整晚都没有管推特上的内容了。</p>
<hr/><p>[1]：「Nice work, kid.」对应钢铁侠2中托尼救完彼得后说的话。<br/>
[2]：参考复仇者联盟4：结局之战中托尼对小摩根说的睡前故事。<br/>
[3]：这首歌是Joni Mitchell-The River，RDJ曾经翻唱过，有兴趣可以去听一听。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>